


Car

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Driving, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny (or sad) how much the car feels like home, but that’s where they feel most right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: For a tumblr anon.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

It’s funny (or sad) how much the car feels like home, but that’s where they feel most right. Mulder driving (or Scully). Scully reading in the passenger seat (or Mulder). Salt dusted over the gearshift and the steering wheel, and sunflower shells in the ashtray (but cars don’t have ashtrays anymore). Classic rock or classical on the radio. In the car, they’re always traveling in the same direction, gazing at the same horizon, close enough that their elbows brush when she turns a page. In the car, their universe is bounded in an ordinary way, by steel and plastic instead of by the gravity of their words and their silences.


End file.
